Killing Me Softly
by palindromical
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE DMxHG. Discontinued.
1. Right Through You

Disclaimer- I don't own squat. Shocking, isn't it?

A/N- Hello to y'all! And a happy day isn't it? I'm in a really good mood and I don't know why. It might have something to do with the fact that I saw my crush today and discovered that he looks great in a tux. Mmm, yummy... ANYWAYS, moving on.

Welcome to the first chapter of my newest story, Killing Me Softly. No, this is not a songfic, it just happens to be named after one of my favorite songs. Also, I'm going to be naming each chapter after a song I feel fits the mood of that particular chapter. I stole the idea from Eclipsed Planet who is, by the way, a fantastic author. Read all her stories! Um, I actually don't have much else to say. Well, that's a first! So, R & R!

Summary- Hermione Granger is thoroughly fed up with Draco Malfoy and his taunting. Wanting to get blackmail on him she makes a polyjuice potion that turns her into Blaise Zabini. Something goes wrong with the potion and she gets stuck in the Slytherin girl's body. When, after almost a week, she returns to her own body she's gotten the blackmail she set out to find, but will she use it?

-Killing Me Softly-

-Chapter 1- Right Through You-

Hermione Granger sat on a cushioned stool in front of her vanity, a glass of dark, foul-smelling, green liquid in her hand. She sniffed it delicately and her nose wrinkled involuntarily with distaste.

"Ew," she said. "Now or never Hermione. It's now or never. Bottoms up!" She lifted the glass to her full and pink (though slightly chapped) lips, tilted her head back, and drank.

The next thing she knew she was kneeling on the floor, gagging, her hand at her breast. Her head felt like it would split in two, every inch of her skin felt as if it would fall off leaving only aching muscle and burning bone. Because that's what it felt like, like she was burning. Suddenly, as soon as it had started, it was over. Trying to catch her breath Hermione stayed kneeling a few moments longer before she pulled herself back up to sit on her stool.

She sat up, her back ramrod straight, took a deep breath, and looked in the mirror. She saw icy black eyes. The ashen-faced Slytherin in the mirror smiled maliciously at her, strangely pale lips drawing back off perfect teeth.

Hermione stood up eyeing the slim figure in the mirror. "Too long have I suffered his insults, his ridiculing, his tormenting," she whispered almost contemplatively. "Draco Malfoy, you are going down..." She ran her hands through her hair. Halfway through the motion she froze, unaccustomed to the smooth silkiness of the Slytherin girl's shoulder-length black hair. She ran her hand through it again, watching in the mirror as it fell perfectly back into place. _'Wow. That's new'_ she thought. '_It's not exactly _fair_ though. Mine sticks up all over the place with even the slightest disruption.'_ Shaking her head Hermione picked a red clutch purse up off her bed. She had transfigured her clothes to match Blaise's, but had taken the purse from the unconscious girl. _'With every intention of giving it and its contents back'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"I've told Harry and Ron I'm in the library, that takes care of them. Blaise is in the closet, all the necessary charms are in tact, I think... Right, that's everything taken care of. I suppose there's nothing left to do but go up to Malfoy's room."

Hermione left her room, shutting and warding her door, and went across the hall to Malfoy's. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she raised a small white hand and knocked. She knocked loudly enough to catch Malfoy's attention, if he happened to be in his room, but quiet and rather timidly all the same.

Hearing footsteps inside the room, no doubt Malfoy coming to open the door, Hermione panicked. '_Oh Gods, what am I _doing_?'_ she thought. '_I don't even know how they act around each other! Are they merely acquaintances? Friends? More than that? What do I do!'_ The door opened, interrupting her frantic thoughts.

Malfoy stood in the doorway, his platinum blonde hair slightly rumpled from sleep and his eyes full of sand, wearing black silk boxers and... socks. Nothing else. '_Oh Morgan can't he put on some clothes?'_ Hermione knew most girls would kill to see Malfoy in only his boxers. However, Hermione Granger was not 'most girls'.

"Zabini," Malfoy nodded his head sharply, acknowledging her presence, "Come in." He stepped aside and Hermione walked past him feeling very unsteady on the strappy high heels she wore on her small feet. She was a little worried, judging by Malfoy's greeting the two Slytherins weren't very close, or at least not on very good terms. She was, to say the least, a little confused when, after the door was shut, Malfoy turned around and wrapped an arm around her in a sort of 'man hug'.

'_Malfoy is hugging me_,' Hermione thought with confusion. _'No, wait. He's hugging Blaise, but I just happen to be in Blaise's body. This is way to weird. I mean Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, hugging? What do I do? Erm...Hug back, yes that's it!'_ She lifted up her arms and wrapped them around him awkwardly, yes, but it was the best she could manage.

He pulled back and held her at arms length. "So, what's up?" he asked casually.

"Eh?" Hermione said dumbly.

"Come on, what's up? You seem... different."

_'Think fast Hermione. You're friends with him, at least for the next 45 minutes...'_

"What's up?" Hermione echoed, "The ceiling is up. And beyond that the sky." She answered in the same way she would when talking to Harry, Ron, or Ginny, hoping it was something close to what Blaise would have said. Apparently it was because Malfoy's mouth twitched a little (Hermione supposed that was his equivalent of a smile) and he nodded his head.

"If you say so. You just seem a bit off. Sow, how are things?" he asked pulling her over to a black leather armchair next to his bed.

"Alright, I guess. Nothing new," Hermione replied sitting down in the armchair when Malfoy sat down on his green-blanketed fourposter. "You?"

"Aside from Pansy nearly attacking me in the hall last night nothing of interest has happened. Nothing that you don't know about that is."

As he talked Hermione was looking around his room. She had expected his room, or any Malfoy's for that matter, to be stuffed to bursting with all kinds of pointless trinkets, so she was surprised to find that his room was rather sparsely furnished. There was his bed and the chair, a round forest green rug on the hardwood floor, an oaken dresser, and, on the wall, a rectangular wood-framed mirror. Strewn all about the room were dirty clothes, muddy shoes, and Merlin-only-knew what else. Those scattered objects were the only thing that even vaguely reminded Hermione of her own room. Over the summer Hermione had visited her cousin. Said cousin had taken her on a bit of a shopping spree, or a 'thrifting expedition' as the younger relative had called it. Hermione was amazed at the girl's ability to control people. And she had thought _she _was bossy. Nevertheless the small girl had gotten Hermione, or helped her choose, several things she quite liked. The two cousins had very similar tastes and so were quite good shopping partners. As a result of this expedition her room was filled with all manner of odd decorations. Her floor, although wood like Malfoy's, was completely covered in a large gray and blue rug, woven in an interesting geometric pattern. Her walls were decorated with few quilts and a painting or two, which were extremely bright and colorful. Her bed was covered with a thick black comforter with a single diamond-shaped green patch in the middle of it. _'Well, close to the middle that is,'_ Hermione thought. Her cousin had made it for and given it to her as an early birthday present. Nothing in her room was very color-coordinated, in fact everything together was rather painful to look at, but Hermione loved it all the same.

"Z? Are you listening?" Malfoy asked bringing her out of the reverie she had fallen unwittingly into.

"What? Hermione yelped. "Erm, no. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were hungry, it's almost dinner you know, when you started humming something. Honestly Z, we both know you can't sing. Please, spare me the horror." He smirked at her in a very Slytherin manner.

_'Not surprising as he is a Slytherin,'_ Hermione thought with amusement. That thought served as a reminder that he was, indeed, a Slytherin. No matter how oddly... pleasant he seemed right now he was still Draco Malfoy, her enemy and tormenter. It took a moment for his words to actually sink in. _'Blaise can't sing?'_ she thought raising an eyebrow in mild surprise and interest. _'She always seemed the singing type... Ah well, just goes to show how horrible _stereotypes_ can be.' _Hermione shot an angry glare in Malfoy's direction.

"Z!" Malfoy shook her by her shoulders. She jumped to see him so close to her. "Come on, I'm going to diner. Come with me."

Hermione's stomach growled loudly and Malfoy smirked. She smirked right back at him and leapt out of the chair gracefully. Still smirking Malfoy left the room. Hermione walked to the door and leaned out calling to him "Draco dearest, you just might want to put some clothes on before you leave the common room!"

End Chapter 1

Well, that's that! Review! Or I'll set my cat on you! The song Right Through You is by Alanis Morissette. I thought it was perfect for this chapter even though it's a little bit broken-hearted romancy-like. It kinda portrays Hermione's frustration with Draco and his antics and how she's coming back for revenge. Plus I luv Alanis Morissette. I've said it once, I've said it twice, I'll say it with chicken soup and rice: REVIEW! It makes me happy. Heck, you can flame for all I care! Yes, and I do mean that. I just want reviews.


	2. Thin Line Between Love and Hate

Disclaimer- I don't own squat. Shocking isn't it? However... My lovely friend (WHOM I HAVEN'T SEEN A REVIEW FROM YET!!! –hint hint-) and I are planning the kidnapping of Draco and Severus (or Sevvie as I so fondly call him). If you would like to help us in our erm... Noble Quest simply drop us a line. :)

Summary- Hermione Granger is thoroughly fed up with Draco Malfoy and his taunting. Wanting to get blackmail on him she makes a polyjuice potion that turns her into Blaise Zabini. Something goes wrong with the potion and she gets stuck in the Slytherin girl's body. When, after almost a week, she returns to her own body she's gotten the blackmail she set out to find, but will she use it? I suck at summaries, but I don't think that was that bad, was it?

A/N- **ALL YOU HAPPY LITTLE READERS THERE!!!!!!!!!** Now that I have your attention. As you can see, I've changed my penname. Yet again. I hope it didn't confuzzle anybody. I don't want to lose readers/reviewers over something like that. It'd make me very, very sad...

You know I find it hilarious that those little cheap compasses that you can get in those 25 cent prize dispensers (you know what I'm talking about?) will actually change the way they say is north if you shake 'em up a bit. I wouldn't want to be lost with only one of those things to help me find my way. :) Also, you know what's cool/interesting? This story has the same 'initials' as my friend! Hee hee... I'm so easily amused...

Anywho, ON WITH THE MADNESS!

-Killing Me Softly-

-Chapter 2—Thin Line Between Love and Hate-

After Malfoy had clothed himself he and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione strode into the hall with a mask of confidence firmly in place, but behind that she was somewhat nervous. Not very much so, but just enough that her hands were shaking. Although she knew a significant amount more about Blaise's behavior in public (she had studied her for the past month) than she did of her behavior in the Slytherin common room and with Malfoy, she was a little nervous about being around so many people. Keeping up her façade would be a good deal harder with so many people watching her, taking note of her every movement. For they would be doing just that. Hermione had noticed in the month she had been watching Blaise that the girl was something of a Slytherin queen, with Malfoy as her king. Granted, they weren't together, but the Slytherins looked to the two for guidance. _'When you think about it,'_ Hermione thought _'it's really quite interesting. They're the only Slytherins capable of ending all the house feuding, yet they do nothing.' _It really was fascinating, this Slytherin social system.

Malfoy sat down at the end of the table, closest to the teacher's table, and Hermione seated herself across from him. Next to her Pansy Parkinson glared out at the world as if it wasn't worth her time. Across from Pansy Crabbe was playing with his peas in a rather repulsive manner. Goyle was going home for Christmas so he was in the Slytherin common room doing some last minute packing (the train left after dinner), or so Crabbe had said when Pansy had asked.

So were Harry and Ron, Hermione remembered. Harry was staying at Ron's, apparently they wanted to get in some extra quidditch practice, something they wouldn't be able to do at Hogwarts. During the winter holidays the pitch was virtually never unoccupied since the first game was after break.

Hermione carefully picked at her food, a salad and a handful of walnuts. During 6th year she had gone vegan, making it rather difficult for her to find things to eat. At the beginning of 7th year she had spoken to Dobby, asking him to send food that wasn't 'forbidden' up to her seat.

However, as she was sitting at the Slytherin table the food wasn't sent to her. She looked longingly over at her usual seat at the Gryffindor table where, sitting there oh-so-temptingly, a pitcher of soymilk and a platter of veggie ribs practically screamed her name.

"Z?" Malfoy whispered into Hermione's ear "Come on, lets get the hell out of here. Pansy's _flirting_ with me again." He shuddered and Hermione smirked inwardly as he nervously glanced towards Hogwarts' resident 'dumb blonde'.

Hermione stretched languidly and said softly, looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes "But Draco dearest, I haven't quite finished my dinner yet..." She laughed as Malfoy looked from her to her plate, on which rested a lone carrot stick, and back again. Glaring angrily he pulled her by her forearm out of the hall.

Sill dragging her and muttering profanities under his breath Malfoy banged through the tall double doors that led outside. Releasing her and turning around he said irritably "She was _touching_ me!" At this Hermione burst out laughing, holding onto a nearby bench for support. Malfoy looked on with his eyebrows raised and his arms folded as she finally collected herself, fidgeting with her hair uncomfortably.

"Thank you ever so much for that little outburst." He said coldly. "You know one would expect that a... lady like yourself to treat others with more respect than that. Especially when 'others' means her best friend." Hermione could see now that he was only joking so she played along.

"And one would think," she said putting her hands on her hips "that a gentleman such as yourself would treat a _lady_ with more respect than _this_." She waved her hand at her arm and in the general direction of the Great Hall. "Honestly. You shouldn't be treating someone of such high stature in this vulgar manner. It is entirely unacceptable. Women are delicate things my Lord Drakie." He flinched at the name and Hermione smirked. "Well now, what do you say _Drakie_?" she questioned, mockingly stressing the nickname that Pansy had given him in fourth year, the year when she had first started trying to gain his attention. He sighed.

"Forgive me? Please?" He opened his silver-gray eyes as wide as he could and grinned idiotically. The result was rather disturbing.

"Fine, fine. I forgive you," Hermione said with not-quite-feigned reluctance. Malfoy snorted indignantly and she grinned back. She turned away from him and started off down the path leading to the lake. Malfoy followed, walking several steps behind her.

Hermione sat down on a low tree branch that hung out over the lake, trailing her feet in the water. Malfoy sat down next to her and she smirked at him playfully.

"Careful, you'll break the branch." She scampered up to the branch above him and then the one above that. When she reached he highest branch that could hold her weight she carefully stood up, poking her head through the canopy of green leaves.

"Pretty sunset, isn't it?" Malfoy called from somewhere below her.

"Sunset?" Hermione turned her face up to the orange and red sky. "What time is it?" The clock on the north tower tolled eight, answering her question. "Shit," she said loudly. She ran her hands through her hair nervously, and examined her hands, checking for any signs of her returning to her usual form. After over a minute of frantic checking she stopped, letting her arms fall limply to her sides. There was absolutely no change. Her hair was still short and silky, her hands still soft and white, her voice still thin and soprano. Everything about her screamed Blaise Zabini, even fifteen minutes after the polyjuice should have worn off.

"Something must have gone wrong... I can't think what though..." Hermione was the brightest witch, or wizard for that matter, of her age and there was no way she would let something so trivial as a bungled polyjuice potion faze her. She slipped quickly into Encyclopedia Granger mode._ 'Most likely it was either to many of Zabini's hairs or an overdose of the potion. If it was a potion overdose I should be back by tomorrow. On the other hand, to many hairs... who knows how long I could be stuck like this?'_ Her train of thought was abruptly cut off by the appearance of Malfoy's head next to her left foot. His slightly shaggy blonde hair blew gently in the sort breeze, brushing across his high cheekbones.

"Come down," he whispered so softly she could barely hear him. He tugged at the cuff of her pants and she nodded, carefully and quietly climbing down from the tree. She stood next to him on the lowest branch, closely pressed to the trunk, peering over his shoulder.

There, at the edge of the forest stood a unicorn, cropping at the soft green grass growing there. It was young, probably a year old or close to it, and it's coat shimmered a soft color bordering between silver and gold. Its horn glowed gently in the evening light.

"It's beautiful..." Hermione breathed. She wanted to go touch it, it looked so soft... but she knew better than that. Unicorns were dangerous when you didn't know how to handle them. Even when you knew what you were doing they were still unpredictable. Malfoy twitched his mouth gently at her and she returned the gesture.

The moment was ended by a loud squeal coming from up the path leading to the school, accompanied by a girl saying excitedly, "Megan _look_! It's a _unicorn_!" The magnificent animal raised its head and, seeing the two squealing girls, bolted into the forest.

"Way to ruin a moment, eh?" Hermione said playfully to Malfoy. His mouth twitched and she grinned at him. Then, grabbing him by his arm, she jumped from the tree and ran up the path to the castle.

She walked with him up to the portrait entrance of the Head's dorm. The mermaid the painting depicted greeted them in her usual manner.

"'Lo sugar. How're things?" she smiled warmly, flipping her frizzy red hair over her shoulder.

"Firith Elenath." Malfoy grunted the password. Hermione swatted him on the shoulder.

"Just fine, thanks," she said with a smile. "How're you doing?"

"Pretty good," the mermaid replied. "I visited Hank in the charms corridor while you folks were at dinner..." She trailed off dreamily. Hermione laughed good-naturedly. Hank was a portrait of a merman in the charms corridor; he and the mermaid had something of a romance between them. The mermaid talked constantly about him to anyone, anytime. It was somewhat annoying, but amusing at the same time.

By this time Malfoy was glaring impatiently at the mermaid, his arms crossed. "Alright sweet, I'll let ya in. Don't go having a hippogriff..."

The portrait swung forward and Malfoy went in calling over his shoulder "See you at breakfast Z."

"Yeah, see you..." Hermione replied absently.

"Ooh, someone's got a crush!" the mermaid squealed.

"What? Gods, no! We're just friends!" Hermione was immensely startled.

"Blaise sweet, don't go hiding stuff from me! I saw the way you looked at him just now."

"Whatever you say," Hermione said skeptically. She waved to the mermaid and wandered down the hall heading in the general direction of the Slytherin common room. _'Honestly,'_ she thought as she walked _'"I see the way you look at him" Ha! I don't look at him in any special way...'_ Hermione found herself remembering the first time she and Malfoy had come to the Head's dormitories.

Hermione had chosen the password before Malfoy had even gotten a word in. Firith Elenath. Fading stars. She thought it was pretty. Malfoy thought it was stupid. They were so different, it was a wonder they kept from killing each other.

Malfoy had stormed right into the common room, but Hermione had stayed outside a minute to talk to the mermaid. The first thing the mermaid, or Sandy, as Hermione had soon learned her name was, had said was "he's just dreamy ain't he?" Hermione had been disgusted at the time. Now she wasn't entirely sure. He was still a ferret face, but he didn't seem like a bad person... She shook her head vigorously. He was _Malfoy_, nothing more.

She stopped in front of a painting of a snake wrapped around a golden apple, the entrance to the Slytherin common room. She quite liked the painting actually. It reminded her of a picture she had attempted to draw once, although this one was ten times better. She stood there admiring it for a minute before the snake hissed at her impatiently. It was then that she realized she had no idea what the password was.

--

Woah, seven pages... I don't know how that happened... Anyhow, the password, Firith Elenath, is Sindarin for Fading Stars. For all I know I could have to switch the words around or add some other little word in, but I just took the word for fading and the word for stars and slapped 'em together. I think it's pretty and I don't care if you think it's stupid. And no, it has absolutely no symbolism. I'm big on symbolism and stuff like that, but the password means nothing. It's just cool. However, Malfoy's head appearing by Hermione's left foot is a crucial detail. There's just something special for me about left feet, in fact the whole left side of the body, but mostly left feet, something you'll probably notice throughout this story. You may notice though how the way Hermione thinks of Malfoy changes, however subtlety, after his head shows up. I know, I'm weird, but that's that. :)

Also, Thin Line Between Love and Hate is an Annie Lennox song. It's a cool song. The lyrics don't exactly fit this chapter, but the title works pretty darn good.

THANKS

winter-embers- Thanks! Wait, so you're Torie? Or am I stupid and forgetful?

sweetRazzy- Thanks. I have to agree with you there, this one is much better. Although I'm glad you liked the other one. Sadly, it had no plot. Yes, had. I deleted it. It was a hard decision, but there really was no point in keeping it up.

crimsonskie- I like your name. Thanks for your review! :) Now, when you say sweet do you mean sweet as in awesome, or sweet as in cute? Sorry, I'm just a _little_ analytical.

perfectpurple118- I'm sorry, your review confused me to no end. First you say Blaise is supposed to be a girl, but then you make it seem like my making her a girl was incorrect. I'm so confuzzled...

cherriesjubilee- Thanks for the wonderful constructive criticism. Alright, I know it's a little OOC for Hermione to be doing something this... rash. But I think how she planned it out makes it a little better. Beyond that there's not much I can do on that subject that wouldn't involve rewriting the whole story. Blaise? Well, I haven't quite figured that one out yet. I'll come up with something... As for people being worried about Hermione's disappearance, I'll take care of that next chapter. I think I'll just have her 'go home' for the break. And I thank you profusely for the grammar comment. I hate bad grammar with a passion. Although my grammar when I speak isn't all that great and my spelling is... well, lets just say it could be better. I try my best. :)

Arwen Luinel- Darn it! You reviewed! I was so longing to set my kitty on you... Just kidding, my Kit Cat is very happy with your review, she won't be attacking you any time soon. No, really. She purred while I was reading it (she sits in my lap when I go on the computer, it's very cute). Thanks for the happiness!

Well now, if my muse doesn't eat me I'll be updating within the month. Also, I'm thinking about starting another story. I just wanted to ask you guys, is that ok? Or do you fear for my updating 'regularity'? It'd be a Wickfic. I love that musical and I just today discovered that had a musical/play section. I was in heaven. So, yea or nay? I'll wait 'till I've finished a bit more of this if you like. It's all up to you. REVIEW!!! Hey, that rhymes...

SMs


	3. Countin' Sheep

Disclaimer- I don't own squat. Sue me not. I do wish however, that I owned Fiyero... YERO ROX MY SOX! Sorry, I'm probably confusing those of you poor, deprived readers who aren't fans of Wicked, which, by the way, is the best musical on the planet.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**- If anyone would like to beta for me that'd be very nice of you. Drop me an e-mail or review (either is fine) if you're interested and we'll talk.

**A/N (9/18/04)**- As of 9/18 this chapter has been re-written. The original version had some problems, i.e. almost the whole thing was about Hermione and Draco in their classes. As this part of the story takes place over Christmas break that's a bit of a problem. So anyways, THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN.

A/N- Look! My muse has risen from the dead! She's been dead for almost a year now... ever since I started my first story (which is now deleted). Of course the poor dear will probably die again sometime soon... Or maybe take a vacation, leaving me all alone...

"I'm wasting away, with no room to play! I'm trapped in a zoo, with buffalo poo!"

"Never fear Joshua! For a vision will appear!"

What on earth is a hippiepatostrapus? There's nothing weirder than Joshua Giraffe. Are you guys familiar with Raffi? You know, that kiddie singer guy? He's cool... Anyhow, you probably don't care much about kiddie singers. You're here for the story! So:

ON WITH THE MADNESS!

-Killing Me Softly-

-Chapter 3- Countin' Sheep-

Hermione had been sitting outside the snake portrait for almost an hour and had almost drifted off to sleep when she was startled out of her dream-like state by the painting behind her opening up.

"Blaise! What are you doing out here?" Pansy Parkinson squawked.

"I- uh..."

"Come in! Honestly!" The Slytherin girl dragged Hermione through the portrait hole and up the stairs to the 7th year girl's dorm. She sat Hermione down on a four-poster bed with dark green hangings. Hermione waved her wand tiredly, turning her clothes into a large green shirt that fell down to her knees. Crawling under the covers she slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The next morning Hermione was rudely awakened by Pansy screeching at her to "Wake up!" and "Get out of bed!"

"No. It's to early..."

"No it's not. It's almost 10:00."

"Go away."

"If you get up I'll go." Hermione, tempted by the though of Pansy leaving her alone, rolled out of bed, landing on the floor and hitting her head on the bedside table.

Hermione was by nature a late sleeper, waking up at almost 2:00 if allowed to stay in bed. Of course this was partially due to the fact that she rarely went to bed before 1:00 and never before 10:30, but all the same, she valued her sleep greatly. Needless to say she was not a happy person in the morning and people who were annoyed her to no end. _'Early risers deserve to be crucioed...'_ she thought, stumbling over to Blaise's trunk. She pulled on a black skirt that was just above knee length (the longest skirt Blaise owned, but the shortest Hermione felt comfortable in) and a white fitted blouse, then threw on a thick black coat over the whole ensemble. Throughout the process of getting dressed Hermione had slowly become more awake, but she was still slightly groggy when she went down the stairs and through the Slytherin common room. _'Argh... I need my iced tea...'_

She shuffled out of the common room and up to the Great Hall. She sat down next to Draco at the Slytherin table and reached for an apple.

"Where were you? You're usually the first one up here." Malfoy asked disinterestedly as he stabbed a sausage with his fork.

Hermione winced, looking at the sausage apologetically and answered irritably "I was sleeping. Now shut up so I can eat." She bit into her apple, her teeth piercing the smooth green skin in a neat half circle. Then she took a long drink from the goblet of iced tea in front of her, savoring the taste of the cold, caffeine-filled drink.

After breakfast Hermione, considerably more awake than she had been before breakfast, dragged Malfoy off to the library saying "You've got quidditch this evening. If you don't do your homework now you'll regret it later." She sounded oddly like the planners she had gotten Harry and Ron in fifth year. _'I wonder what happened to those,'_ she thought _'they never seem to use them...'_

"But I've got the whole break to-"

"Do it now and you'll have all the time you want to procrastinate later."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know."

They sat down in a secluded corner, a remote part of the reference section that Hermione often came to when she wanted to be alone. Malfoy pulled out his Transfiguration notes and homework, scribbled a few words at the top of his parchment, and asked, ever so innocently, "So, how exactly would you turn a throw rug into a cat?"

"What?"

"A throw rug. Into a cat."

"You- Why do you want to know?"

"Homework."

"Oh. Honestly, if you aren't going to put any effort into the project you could have at least chosen an easier transfiguration."

"But that wouldn't be learning anything..." Malfoy grinned impishly at Hermione.

"Well, this isn't exactly- Oh never mind. Here." Hermione stood up and walked over to the dust covered shelves behind her. After a few moments of searching she pulled out a thick blue volume entitled Abstract Transfigurations: An A-Z Reference. "There. That should help."

Malfoy took the book from her, albeit somewhat skeptically, and opened it to the table of contents. Hermione pulled a slim black-bound book from her bag and sat down cross-legged on the floor to read. They sat in silence for almost an hour, only moving to turn a page or, in Malfoy's case, scribble down a note or two. When Malfoy triumphantly shouted out "Ha! Finished!" he was met by silence. He turned to look at Hermione and saw her curled up in a tiny little ball, short black hair falling across her face as she slept.

-End Chapter 3-

A/N- I would write more, and I know that's not a very good ending to a chapter, but it's so late and I'm just so tired... Besides, I have to be awake for chorus tomorrow. Yay! Chorus! I'm so chorus deprived, I haven't had it for over a month... It's scary. But that'll all change tomorrow so that's ok. So now, nighty night! Or is it morning yet? I don't know... REVIEW! It's my last request to you all before I die on Friday. We're having a geography test... Something about the Roman Empire... I don't even know where Rome is! I'm going to fail miserably... Oh, also. I don't know who wrote the song for this chapter and I don't know who sings it. It's off my old lullaby CD. I've listened to that thing since I was not even a year old... Oh the memories... Anyhow, like I said, I don't know who sings it or who wrote it because I can't find the case for the CD. All I know is that I don't own it. It's a cute song, about counting sheep, and I chose it because 1. I couldn't think of anything better and 2. Hermione is practically falling asleep through much of this chapter. So ya. Now, I'm off to get some well-deserved sleep... Hermione can get some sleep next chapter and then we'll both be happy... REVIEW! –SMs-


	4. Ironic

Disclaimer- I don't own squat. Sue me not.

**WANTED-** Beta. Must frequently check e-mail and have AIM. Please? Be nice and beta for me?

**N.B.-** I have rewritten the first three chapters to try and make Draco a little more in character. Plus there were some problems in chapter 3. You needn't bother to read the first two chapters, but I'd recommend that you read chapter 3. Not necessary, but I recommend it.

A/N- This chappie is cool. Even if it's maybe not the best chapter ever the plot really picks up. After this the story should really move. Of course it's going to be rather slow moving... I have a rather interesting plot figured out. Anyhow, before I give anything away, ON WITH THE MADNESS!

-Killing Me Softly-

-Chapter 4- Ironic-

Malfoy pulled the book out from under Hermione's head, stuck a bit of parchment in between the pages to mark her place, and put the book into her bag. The position the girl was in looked horribly uncomfortable, her legs were tucked tightly against her chest and her head was resting on her arm, which was bent at an odd angle. Despite this she looked happy and quite peaceful so Draco, in a rare moment of thoughtfulness, let her sleep. However, he was not about to wait around until she woke up. He gathered his books and left the library, leaving Hermione curled up in a ball on the floor.

When Hermione awoke, almost two hours later, it was to Pansy poking her in the face with a quill. A very sharp quill.

"Ack! Go away... I'm sleeping..."

"Not anymore!" the dog-like girl cackled.

"Alright, fine. What do you want?" Hermione snapped as she uncurled herself.

"I don't understand my homework. Help me." Pansy dropped her books on the table with a conceited smirk and stalked out of the library.

Hermione looked at the pile of books skeptically. It was a well-known fact among the students that Pansy, being to dumb (or to full of herself) to do the work herself, paid Blaise to do her homework for her. Despite the fact that refusing the work would blow her cover, Hermione was reluctant to help (_'If you could call it that'_) the girl. She was, after all, Hermione Granger. And Hermione Granger didn't cheat. _'Well, you're not Hermione Granger right now. You're Blasé Zabini, and Blaise Zabini does Pansy's homework for her.'_ With a resigned sigh Hermione pulled out a Divination textbook and began to work.

--

The third day Hermione spent in Blaise's body she rose bright and early to check on the Slytherin in her closet. First she went down to breakfast to get her morning caffeine-infused drink. Then, taking the glass of iced-tea with her, she snuck up to her dorm. There wasn't much need for sneaking as Blaise often visited the head's dorm, but she wasn't exactly in the mood for Malfoy so early in the morning.

She walked up to the mermaid's portrait and, checking that no one was nearby, whispered a quick hello and the password. The portrait swung open and she slipped inside and up she stairs. Undoing the wards on her room she went in, smiling at the familiar surroundings. She opened the closet and was relieved to find Blaise still sleeping peacefully on the floor. Hit by a sudden wave of sympathy for the girl, she pulled a pillow and a blanket off her bed and a thick book from her shelf, then put them into the closet with Blaise.

"There you go. A blanket and a pillow, to make the floor more comfortable, and a book, just in case you wake up." Hermione had given the girl a potion to keep her from needing food for as long as she was in the closet before she locked her away. She had always been one to plan things out perfectly and this was no exception. Sure it was rather rash of her to have done this whole thing in the first place, but she had been planning for it since the beginning of the school year. She had taken care of everything, from making sure that Harry and Ron were out of the way (it had been she that had convinced them to go home for Christmas) to finding out Blaise's favorite color (orange, surprisingly enough).

She smiled sadly down at the girl and shut the closet door softly. She walked from the room and down the stairs, slamming straight into something pleasantly soft. _'Mmm... Smells like rain...'_ Coming to her senses she jumped back quickly, although there was a small part of her subconscious that realized that she liked the feeling that 'something soft' gave her very much.

"Watch where you're going Z," Malfoy smirked at Hermione. "You cold get... hurt." Hermione laughed shortly and took his hand in hers.

"I promise you I'll always be careful. We both know how horrible it would be if anything happened to me," she said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Draco," she got down on one knee "promise me you'll love me forever? Draco, I want you to marry me." Looking up at him with a smirk she pulled an imaginary ring out of her skirt pocket and held her hand inches from Malfoy's face. "Look... it's shiny..." she whispered in her best Gollum voice. Malfoy chuckled quietly and pulled her to her feet.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" he said with a hint of a smile. "Come eat breakfast."

They walked out of the room together. As they walked down the hall the mermaid called after them. "Oh look! How cute! Did you just kiss?" Malfoy scowled darkly and Hermione laughed.

"Does she _live_ to set you up with me?" she asked.

"No," Malfoy answered. "Not just you, everybody." He glared at Hermione as she doubled over laughing. When she had gathered herself together he said, "Z, I'm hungry. We're going to eat now." Hermione nodded, still smiling, and followed him down to the Great Hall.

After breakfast Hermione went to the library. She still had to finish Pansy's homework, besides, she wanted to do some reading up on the Polyjuice potion.

She settled down in her usual corner and pulled out a thick gray book on Divination. Pansy's assignment was to predict what her future would be like, whom she would marry, what her job would be, and the like. Laughing quietly to herself Hermione began to plot.

"Let's see... Pansy will work as a... secretary, yes that's good. And she'll be married to... Draco! And they can have ten kids. Ooh, and they'll live in Switzerland!" She spent the next ten minutes scribbling down various other 'facts' about Pansy's future life, feeling rather guilty for the many times she had scolded Harry and Ron for doing just what she was now. When she had finished Pansy's homework Hermione pulled out a heavy green volume with a black spine. Across the cover in flowing silver script it read _Moste Potente Potions_. She had gotten it with her last year's birthday money (plus a few empty threats to a vendor in Knockturn Alley) and treasured it greatly.

'_Hmm... Slytherin colors...'_ Hermione thought absently as she turned to page 111, where it talked about the Polyjuice Potion and several variations on it. She began to read, Encyclopedia Granger running on overdrive.

Several hours later she had yet to make any progress. Every thing the book said she already knew and there was nothing that would help her get back to her natural form. She had more or less given up on finding any blackmail on Malfoy. At this point she just wanted to be back to her own body. Slamming her book shut she slipped it into her bag and left the library.

As she walked down the corridor she remembered that she still had to give Pansy her homework. She wandered through the halls, looking for Pansy, or Malfoy, or some other Slytherin that might be able to tell her where the girl was.

She was in a passageway of the dungeons when she heard Malfoy's slow, degrading drawl coming from around the corner. Walking towards the sound she pulled Pansy's homework out of her bag. She rounded the corner and watched for a moment as Malfoy, Pansy close behind him, walked in a slow circle around a little fair-haired second year.

"What are you doing down here Mudblood? Don't you know you're not welcome?" He smirked at the little girl who looked, frightened, down at her toes.

"I- I had detention..." the girl squeaked.

"Someone's been a very bad girl..." Pansy crowed happily.

"I-"

"Did we tell you to talk, Mudblood?" Malfoy cut her off.

"No," the little girl whispered so quietly she could barely be heard.

Just then, something in Hermione snapped. Hearing the girl's sad, resigned tone was, as the age-old expression goes, the last straw on the camel's back.

She stormed up to Malfoy, her bag bouncing rather painfully against her hip.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she said icily, her voice soft and menacing.

"What's it to you?" Pansy said coolly.

"What's it to me? I'll tell you what- Argh, never mind. _You're_ not worth my time." She turned to Malfoy. "Come with me. We need to talk." She pulled him past the little blonde girl and into an empty classroom, shoving Pansy's homework into her hands as she went.

"What did that girl _ever_ do to you?" She shouted. Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't let him. "What, she's a mudblood? Just because she's of different lineage than you, you think you can- You have no _right_ to go around tormenting innocent little girls just because you're some big DEATH EATER BASTARD!" Her last words echoed in the high-ceilinged room.

"Damn you Blaise! You of all people should know I never wanted to be a Death Eater!" Malfoy yelled. Hermione doubted that there had ever been so loud a silence.

"Crap," she said simply, then turned and fled the room.

-End Chapter 4-

So, that's a wrap. The next chapter should be out very soon. In fact I already have it started. So, review and make me happy! BTW, the song Ironic is by Alanis Morissette (yay!). I used it cuz um... Well, I do have a good reason, but I don't feel like explaining it. If you _really_ want to know why I used it I suppose you can drop me an e-mail and I'll tell you, but other than that you won't be getting an explanation.

THANKS (I forgot to do this last chappie so these replies are for both 2 and 3)

Laura- Hey Hon! Yes, Jen is my lovely little friend. But you are too! Thanks for pointing out that mistake, it's fixed now. I just type so fast (I swear, I do, you should see me) I don't really realize all the typos and stuff unless someone points them out. Thanks. I liked my rhyming too.

Black Rat- No, they have yet to be captured. I may have to do some Fiyero stealing as well... Tee hee...

winter-embers- Thank you. It wasn't supposed to be. Well, it was supposed to be sorta hinting at future romance, but not exactly romantic in itself... I'm not making any sense, am I?

colourfulcrayons- You've actually heard stuff about my story? From where? I never thought people would actually _hear stuff_ about my story. I'm so flattered. Oh my gosh! I love Monty Python! Heh heh, you know what's funny? My spell check says that 'Oh my gosh!' should be 'Oh gosh my!' 'Tis very interesting. Oh, BTW, cute penname. Thanks for the review! It made me giggle...

XXXpinkkitty5467- Funny as that may be, that isn't the plot line. Of course _now_ he knows it's not Blaise, but you don't know (or aren't supposed to know) that he knows yet. You'll 'find out' he knows in a few chapters. Thanks for the review! I'm continuing! See? I really am!

blackhorse darkrider- Hey. Thanks for reviewing. –wink wink- Of course she's wondering! Wouldn't you be? But she also knows that she'll most likely stay as Blaise for a while because of the reasons listed in previous chapters. Harry and Ronald aren't wondering anything cuz they're at the Burrow. Don't you pay attention? JK. It's alright if you don't Hon. :)

So everyone, REVIEW! And someone, BETA FOR ME! Please? I'll give you the last cupcake from my brother's birthday... On second thoughts... MY CUPCAKE! Woah, this chappie is 8 pages in Word, 7 of which are the actual story. Cool... I deserve an award. LIKE A REVIEW!!! Tee hee...


	5. Believe or Not

Disclaimer- I don't own squat. Sue me not.

**N.B.**- I am perfectly aware of the fact that Blaise Zabini is a boy. However, in this story he is a she. Yes, I know that's not correct, but for the sake of the plot, **JUST GO WITH IT**.

**STILL WANTED-** Beta. Must have AIM and be a frequent checker of e-mail.

A/N- I'm sorry that it took me awhile to update. I would have gotten this out a few days ago, but I couldn't come up with a title. Sorry about that! Well, like I said last chapter, the story is really picking up now. It's not that the plot will be faster, but the updates should be much more frequent. Other than that, I have nothing to say. Please, if you haven't read them already, READ THE NOTES ABOVE!!!!!!!!!! Now, without further ado... ON WITH THE MADNESS!

-Killing Me Softly-

-Chapter 5- Believe or Not-

Hermione flew down the corridors, up the stairs to the entrance hall, then through the passage to the head's dorm. As she went she kicked off her shoes, the strappy sandals now uncomfortably tight. Her hair was lengthening and lightening, wild and frizzy tangles flying off her face as she ran. She had felt the shoes tightening and noticed Draco beginning to look slightly shorter around the time he had yelled at her that he hadn't ever wanted to be a Death Eater, and she had fled, hopefully before he noticed anything.

'_He didn't want to be a Death Eater...'_ Hermione thought, bewildered. _'The world is so confusing... Everything's all upside-down like... OW!'_ She slammed into a wall. _'Oh hey, I've reached the dorms!'_

"Firith Elenath."

"Mya! Where've you been love?"

"Firith Elenath. And you know I hate that nickname," Hermione said irritably.

"Tell me where you've been and I'll let you in," the mermaid said stubbornly.

"I went home for Christmas."

"Then why are you back so soon? Christmas hasn't come yet," the mermaid questioned suspiciously.

"If you could keep a secret I'd tell you. Sadly, you can't. Now, Firith Elenath."

The mermaid sighed and swung forward, letting Hermione in. The girl dashed up the stairs to her room and banged open the closet door. Blaise was rubbing her eyes groggily and yawning widely. Hermione took the opportunity and hit her with a selective memory charm so she wouldn't remember what had happened, then shoved her out the door.

A quick look in the vanity mirror fully confirmed that Hermione had changed completely back to normal. Her nut-brown hair was now it's full length, down to her waist, and wildly curly and frizzy. Contrary to popular belief, her hair was not bushy. People still called her bushy-haired, but that was only because when she was younger her hair had been short, causing her extremely curly hair to appear bushy. Now that it was longer it was just very thick... and frizzy... and curly... but definitely not bushy.

'_Hmm, it's not as frizzy as it was before I changed. Must have been something in Blaise's shampoo...'_ Hermione thought. Twisting around to look at her back she still saw the scars she hat obtained in a run-in with Death Eaters the previous year. _'Dang. I was hoping those would have gone away, but then again, why would they?'_ Her hands were back to their normal graceful, yet hard and calloused, selves and her skin had returned to its lightly tanned color.

"Good as new," Hermione said contentedly, then snorted at the stupid saying. She flopped down on her bed with a sigh.

Crookshanks, who had been lying there, stalked up to her head and curled up on top of her chest.

"Hey sweet," Hermione cooed. "Did you miss me?" Crookshanks purred in response and she smiled. Stroking the beast absently her thoughts turned again to Draco. The way he had said it... it sounded as if he already _was_ a Death Eater. Then again, would it really be all that surprising if he was? _'He is in seventh year after all,'_ Hermione reasoned. _'And his father has probably been preparing him for the big event since he was born.'_ She heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Argh! Crooks, it's all so confusing! The world's most anal, self-centered, conceited, most-likely-Death-Eater doesn't support Voldemort! IT DOESN'T WORK!" She buried her face in Crookshanks' long hair and screamed, then, considerably calmer, she gently pushed him off her chest and went to change for dinner.

A few minutes later she was sweeping down the stair case, clothed in a faded and torn pair of blue jeans and a loose, long-sleeved, white shirt with an intricate light blue design at the wrists and neckline. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, stuck through with a fluffy black quill.

As she walked down the corridor she passed Draco, presumably heading up to the dorm. He smirked at her infuriatingly, as he had so many times before, but for some reason this time it made her feel strangely... fuzzy.

'Stupid hormones... Ferret Face isn't supposed to spark fuzzy feelings...'

_Says who?_ a little voice in Hermione's head questioned.

'Says ME.'

_All the other girls think-_

'_Since when did _I_ become all the other girls?'_

_Well, you never were, never will be, but-_

'_But nothing!'_

By the time Hermione had, for the time being, settled her argument with herself she had reached the Great Hall. She went thought the double doors and sat down at her usual seat. "Potatoes!" she cried excitedly. Ginny, who was sitting next to her, look at her oddly, but then merely shrugged and went back to her steak. Meanwhile Hermione was busy piling potatoes, carrots, and soy meat onto her plate. Normally her appetite was small, but she was hungry today. After all, she had been eating close to nothing for the past three days.

She dug into her food with great enthusiasm. As she pierced a carrot with her fork she listened contentedly to Ginny's rambling. She was talking about some completely random subject, as usual. It was difficult to follow the tirade of thoughts that constantly streamed from the redhead's mouth, but when you managed to keep it all straight the girl was really quite funny. Really what she was saying wasn't hard to understand, but she spoke incredibly fast. Her sense of humor was light, bubbly, and rather blunt. It contrasted nicely with Hermione's dramatic sarcasm and subtle, yet at the same time not so subtle hints at humor.

When both girls were through with eating Ginny dragged Hermione outside, claiming the she spent too much time in the library and that she should come out and play in the snow.

"Snow?" Hermione questioned, confused.

"Yup. Didn't you notice? You need to get outside more... It snowed in the middle of the night. The lake hasn't frozen over yet, so no ice-skating today, but by the end of break it should be frozen and we can go skating together. It really has been a late winter this year. I mean really, this was the first settling snow of the season. Hey, do you thing you could get Harry to come skating with us?" Ginny finished bringing Hermione up to date on the weather with a hopeful question.

"I can try," Hermione responded as she transfigured her clothes into something warmer. Ginny, who was already clothed appropriately, barely let her finish before she dragged her down a pathway to the edge of the lake.

"Come make a snow angel with me!" Ginny cried, flopping down in the snow. Hermione lay down beside her and both girls proceeded to swish their arms and legs back and forth in the snow.

-End Chapter 5-

Oh my goodness, I can't believe I just finished my _fifth_ chapter. I know it's rather short, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block. I know where I need to go, but I can't exactly get there. Argh. The song Believe or Not is by Nickelback. I've never heard the song, but I found the lyrics on the web. Don't ask me why I chose it for this chapter, I just thought it fit. Anyhow, review! It'll make me happy.

A little hint: there's something in this chapter that's very subtle, but also rather important. It's not crucial that you figure out what it is, but still, I worked very hard to find exactly the right moment to change what I did. I'm not giving any hints (beyond what I already have), but just know it's there. If someone figures out what it is they get a cookie. A cookie counts for three reviews in the MMU count. Big points. Oh, if you want to know what MMU is simply visit my lookup. I have a full explanation of what it is there. So, guess, guess, guess! Or just simply... REVIEW!

THANKS-

Kristen- You're lucky. I already had this chapter written when I got your review. Special like... Hmm, one must wonder how often you tell people you love their stories... Ah well, I'm to cynical for my own good. Sorry if I weird you out or anything. Anyhow, thanks for the review!

Black rat- I'm not sure whether or not to be insulted by the fact that you think every month or two is frequent. WHY THE F- WHY THE BANANAS WOULD I DELTE THIS!!! Where on earth did you get that idea?

Akgurl61690- Thanks very much. I know Blaise is a guy, I always have, but I needed a person for Hermione to impersonate that wasn't Pansy, and I felt Blaise was the best person for the 'job'. Thanks for the review!

LLLLLLLLL.- Hey hon. Thanks for the review! Although... I would appreciate it if you wouldn't review if you don't have anything to say. At least give me an empty compliment and yell at me to update. Thanks. Also, it's have, not haff. Kisses!

blackhorse darkrider- Hey. Glad you read her stories. BTW, I think there's a spelling error in your bio. You may want to check up on that. Thanks for the review!


	6. O Christmas Tree

Disclaimer- I don't own it. Go eat a veggie burger.

A/N- I have a beta! Yay! I hope all of you will forgive me for falling into the horrible cliché of Hermione being a singer. But I couldn't help myself! I know, there are no excuses for falling prey to a cliché like that. Ah well, I needed it for the later plot. That bit'll be clichéd, but the purpose I use it for probably won't be too bad. Now, without further ado...

ON WITH THE MADNESS!

-Killing Me Softly-

-Chapter 6- O Christmas Tree-

Just over an hour after Hermione and Ginny had come outside they were sitting together on the same tree branch that Hermione and Draco had sat on only days before. Hermione had conjured Ginny a steaming mug of hot chocolate and herself a cup of peppermint tea. She sat with her back against the tree's trunk and Ginny sat cross-legged on a particularly thick part of the sturdy branch. As they sipped their steaming drinks they watched the sun set over the lake. The orange-red sky sparkled on the surface of the calm, partially iced over lake.

"Mo?" Ginny said, using the nickname she had given Hermione when she had been in third year. "Where have you been these past days?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Ginny cut her off. "I know you weren't at home, I flooed you last night and your parents said they hadn't seen you since you left for school in September. Don't lie to me Mo, I want to know." Ginny, despite her rather nosy nature, was not one to ask questions. She always liked to answer any she had on her own. So when she did ask something Hermione knew that it was in her best interest to answer them truthfully.

"I- Well you see-"Hermione started.

"Spill," Ginny said rather roughly.

"Alright. Well, you know how horrible Draco's been to me, to everybody, all these years. I don't know, I guess I just sort of snapped..." Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny everything that had happened over the past three days. When she got to the part about Draco not wanting to be a Death Eater, Ginny burst into giggles.

"Dang," she said when she had collected herself. "That's rather unexpected..."

"Tell me about it. He's such an egotistical bastard, who've thought Draco would be... well, I don't know if I should say good, maybe more... neutral?" Hermione said contemplatively.

"An egotistical bastard, eh? Is that why you call him Draco?" Ginny smirked at Hermione in an almost Slytherin manner.

"I do not!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Yes you do, you said 'who've thought _Draco_ would be...'" Ginny contradicted. "Now," she said before Hermione could say anything "I've finished my chocolate and you your tea, so let's go in." She leapt to the ground and started up the path to the castle.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" Hermione cried, chasing after Ginny.

--

Hermione woke up on Christmas morning to a soft voice whispering in her ear.

"Hermione... Hermione, it's Draco... I want to shag like rabbits 'til the cows come home..." Hermione smiled, still half asleep, into her pillow.

"Not until I've had my tea..." she mumbled.

"HA!" Ginny laughed, "I knew it! You think The Ferret is shaggable!"

"What! I didn't- I never-"Hermione stuttered.

"It's ok, I know you lust after the worm. Now, come open presents! You've got a fair chunk left..."

"Left?" Hermione questioned.

"Er... well, you see... Crooks got curious..." Ginny explained. "But don't worry," she added hastily. "Nothing's ruined. Just the wrapping." She pulled Hermione to the foot of her bed where, just as Ginny had said, there sat a pile of bedraggled presents.

"So, how did you get in here?" Hermione asked, as she tore open a lumpy package, the annual Weasley Sweater no doubt.

"You gave me the password a while back, remember?" Ginny replied.

"Ah yes. Shame really..." Hermione ducked Ginny's swat and turned back to her presents. The sweater, she noted with great joy, was for once not pink, but a deep shade of red with gold trimming.

Hermione pulled the next present towards her and opened it carefully. After folding the paper neatly (a habit she had picked up from her grandmother) she looked to see what the gift was.

"A harmonica?" she questioned, confused.

"Yes. I- I've decided to... letyouteachme." Ginny forced the words out with reluctance. "So I got you a new one and- and we can start lessons whenever you want." Hermione was by this time positively beaming. She had wanted to teach Ginny how to play the harmonica ever since they had become friends. In fact, that was _how_ they had become friends. The summer after third year Hermione had been staying at the Burrow and was looking for someone to teach her newly acquired skill. Someone to pass on the wisdom to, so to speak. Hermione had come to Ginny after being mercilessly turned down by first Ron and then Harry and had, literally, gotten down on her knees and begged. Ginny, like Harry and Ron, had refused, but the two girls got to talking and by the time Hermione left The Burrow at the end of the summer they were fast friends. But Hermione never had given up her 'quest'. At least once a month she asked Ginny to let her give her lessons. Both girls were incredibly stubborn so for Ginny to give up and let Hermione win was extremely difficult. Hermione greatly appreciated the sacrifice, but she wasn't about to give Ginny an easy time about it.

"So, the great Queen of Bullheadedness has finally given up? That's a first," Hermione smirked.

"Oh please, you know you're ten times more stubborn than me," Ginny said with a pout.

"I," Hermione said. "Than I." Ginny stuck out her tongue and reached for a small green package.

"This one's from you," Ginny said as she attempted, and failed, to untie the present's black bow.

"How'd you know!"

"Well, first of all, you're the only person I know who can tie bows this tightly, with or without magic –will you pass me those scissors?- and second you're just about the only Gryffindor who wraps presents in _green_."

"It's a pretty color. I'm not about to let a little house rivalry stop me from liking it." Hermione shrugged.

"So what's this supposed to be?" Ginny questioned, holding up the round flat object that much cutting and ripping had unveiled.

"It's a muggle CD I burned this summer. I've charmed it to work here. You have no idea how long that took me."

"What, all of five minutes?" Ginny teased. Hermione hit her over the head with a book she had just unwrapped. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry," Ginny apologized. "So, what's on it?"

"I'm surprised you actually remembered what a CD is," Hermione smirked. "A wide variety of muggle music. Some stuff from musicals and operas I like, some songs by a few good bands, and, of course, some stuff by yours truly, or at least sung by me. I can't write music to save my life. You know I think wizarding music is awful, you need to be introduced to the joys of The Cranberries, Marvin Pontiac, and RENT."

"Don't you need a... DC player or something to make it work?" Ginny asked.

"Open that purple package right there," Hermione replied. When Ginny had torn open the package (with much help from the scissors) Hermione said, "The charm on that'll have to be refreshed every so often. I've got it running on magic instead of batteries and the charm may die every month or two, more often if you use it a lot. I can teach you how to do it."

"Thanks," Ginny said, picking up the bright pink boom box that sat in her lap. "I shall name it... Millie!" Hermione laughed. Both girls had an odd habit of giving inanimate objects names, although they hardly ever remembered them. This habit probably derived from Hermione's strong belief in everything, living or not, having equal rights.

"So. We can schedule your first harmonica lesson for some time next month, assuming you don't want to start during the holiday season," Hermione said in a business-like manner.

"Sure, whatever. Now, let's go down and eat! I'm half starved! You know it's lunch already." Ginny pulled Hermione out of the room and down the stairs. In the common room Draco was sprawled elegantly on the couch, reading a book. Ginny glanced at him for a brief moment before bursting into giggles, causing Draco to look up. His eyes met Hermione's and he raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Ginny by the wrist through the portrait hole.

Still giggling madly Ginny skipped down the corridor, with Hermione following behind her in a much more dignified manner.

-End Chapter 6-

A/N- Thanks muchly to my fantasticifying beta, akgurl61690. I don't know who wrote the song for this chapter, all I know is that it wasn't me. I chose it because I just realized I've completely failed to mention a Christmas tree at all in this chapter. It's so depressing. Now, REVIEW! I deserve it since I wrote such short, to the point author's notes this chappie.

THANKS (25 REVIEWS!!! SCORE!!!)

blackhorse darkrider- Your mention of the _incident_ has cheered me up considerably. I won't mention it, I'll only say this: thanks for bringing it up. Giggle.

Ok, to answer your questions: I think I said around a week, but then I decided that I didn't have energy to write that much. So I just made it three days. Besides, you really wouldn't wish five days of closet confinement on a free spirit like Blaise, would you? Ginny was informed, like Harry and Ronald, that Hermione would be at home for Christmas. However, on the last night of Hermione's 'absence', Ginny flooed her house. She wasn't there, so of course Ginny knew that she had been lying. That of course led to their confrontation in chapter... um, 4 or 5 I think. Wait... it was this chapter. I really need to update more often. I'd already gotten a beta when I got your review, so that won't quite work out. Quite sorry about that.

Ah, well of course I was kidding when I said that in my bio. Kristin was lucky because if I hadn't already had the chappie written she would have had to wait something like a month for the next update. Thanks for the review!

akgurl61690- Thanks for the review! I think this chappie is a bit longer... I'm not sure. It may actually be a bit shorter. Also, I've been meaning to ask you, do the numbers have any significance or are they just numbers? Again, much thanks for the review!


	7. Power

Disclaimer- If I said I was J.K. Rowling would you believe me? No? Would you at least lend me some money? No again? Well then, there's no point in me lying.

A/N- I am SOOOOO sorry about this being so late!!! I meant to get it out around three weeks ago, but my computer has been completely spaztic, plus for the longest time I thought I actually _had_ posted this chapter. It confuzzled me when a friend of mine said I hadn't. Not buying the excuses? Ah well, I tried.

Now…

ON WITH THE MADNESS!!!

-Killing Me Softly-

-Chapter 7- Power-

The rest of the Christmas holidays passed without much incident, as did New Year's. Before the Hogwarts students knew it, it was February 1st and nearing Valentine's day.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all sitting outside on the low wall around Hagrid's hut, talking, just talking, as friends often do. The four friends were rarely able to do this, what with the ever-looming threat of Voldemort hanging over their heads, but they had put aside their worries for these few moments and were giving life as normal teenagers a shot.

"What do you think would happen if I used the leg-locker curse on a flower?" Ron mused as he fingered an innocent yellow daisy.

"I don't know and I don't care to find out," Hermione said primly. Ginny, who was French-braiding Hermione's hair for her, gave one wispy strand an especially sharp tug.

"Oh stop being so damn proper, you know you're curious." Ron winced at the sound of his baby sister swearing. "Give it a try," Ginny encouraged. She plucked the daisy and twirled it annoyingly under Hermione's nose.

"Fine, fine," Hermione laughed, taking the flower. With a flick of her wand and a few muttered words she placed the charm in question upon the flower.

Ice-blue sparks flew in all directions out of the daisy's center. A few settled in Hermione's hair and several on Ron's robes. Both promptly caught on fire.

"Aaaah!" Hermione and Ron yelled in unison as they ran for the lake. They jumped in and ducked under the water, putting out the blue flames. Hermione rose first, hair fallen from it's half-completed braid and laughing to the point where she couldn't breathe. She waded back to shore with her head held high and her jaw set. When she sat back down she said with a glare "Not a word. Not. A. Word." Ginny giggled.

"Well, that's fine, I suppose. If you don't want to be told that your shirt is see-through, I won't tell you." The redhead smirked evilly as her brother sat down next to her.

Hermione looked down and blushed. Not only could her bra clearly be seen through her white tank top, but Ron was staring quite obviously in that general direction. "I'm going to go change," she said quickly. She stood up hurriedly and jogged up the path to the castle.

As she was climbing the stairs to the Head's dorm she passed Draco, who was holding a peach colored envelope as if it would catch fire at any moment.

"Oi, Mudblood!" he shouted, causing Hermione to turn around. "Read the letter." He shoved it into her hands.

Hermione opened the envelope with relative ease, for the seal was already broken. She pulled out the cream-colored paper inside and shook it open. As she read her eyes widened to platter-sized orbs. When she finished she turned to Draco.

"What is this supposed to be?" she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"You tell me."

Well," Hermione said, slipping happily into teacher mode, "You see, Dumbledore wants us to organize the Valentine's Day dance, the key word there being _us_-"

"I _know_ that Granger. How do you propose we deal with it?"

"I suppose we just, well… do it." Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione said exasperatedly "You know what I mean, and it's _not_ that. I mean, what else can we do? We don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"'Course we don't."

"Though I can't help but think that Dumbledore is a bit crazy," Hermione went on. "Of course we are both heads, but _us_ working together is a bit-"

"Granger," Draco cut in, "Do you _ever_ shut up?" Hermione blushed and shut her mouth. "Much better," Draco said with a smirk. "We'll meet tomorrow after classes to start working on the plans for the dance."

"What if I have a previous engagement?"

"Now you don't. By the way Granger, you do know that your shirt is wet… and very, very white."

"Enjoying the view, are we?" Draco looked disgusted. "I was just going to change."

"Well then, you have my permission to go."

"You really are full of yourself."

"Thank you, I know."

Hermione continued on the way to her bedroom, holding the peach-colored envelope in such a way that it covered most of her front.

When she reached her room she slipped out of her dripping clothes, dumping them in a pile at the foot of her bed, and, wearing only her underclothes, dug through a heap of clean (or close to it) clothes on her dresser. She pulled on an ankle-length lavender skirt and a dark purple knit top and hat. It was a Sunday afternoon; therefore she was able to wear what she wanted. The hat pressed her frizzy hair to her scalp in the places it covered, but everywhere else the chestnut mass poofed out comically. _'No matter, it keeps my ears warm,'_ Hermione thought. _'It's cold at this time of year and the halls are drafty.'_

Pulling the hat even farther onto her head she left the room and went down the stairs to the common room. Lighting a fire in the fireplace with a vague wave of her wand she settled herself into a squashy burgundy leather armchair. Then she accioed a well-worn copy of _Much Ado About Nothing_ from her bag across the room. Opening it to a dog-eared page about halfway through the book she began to read.

About an hour later someone snatching the book from her hands interrupted her. "Harry broke up with Cho," Ginny said, obviously trying to keep her voice neutral.

"That's great!" Hermione said excitedly. "Well, I don't mean it's great for _him_, but it's great for _you_. I mean-"

"I know, isn't it!" Ginny cut in before Hermione could slip completely into rambling mode. "Apparently they just couldn't keep up a long-distance relationship, what with Cho graduated and in France. And the best part is, _he_ broke up with _her_ so he shouldn't be too terribly heartbroken. I figure I should wait a couple weeks and then-"

"Move in for the kill," Hermione stated darkly.

"Well, I suppose you could say that, but really, you make it sound so _evil_. I think I prefer… strategically attack." At this both girls burst into giggles. Then Ginny said seriously: "Of course a relationship with him would be difficult. He does have a psycho killer dude after him, but I think I can deal with that. And he is famous, but hey, I like attention!

"Of course you can deal with it. You two are perfect for each other." Hermione smiled comfortingly.

Then Draco burst in.

"Roses!" He announced as if it were the most important thing in the world.

"What?" Hermione said, confused.

"I've got roses." Draco looked very proud. "For the dance, red ones and pink ones and white ones."

"What about orange ones? And purple ones?"

"Those too. But I didn't get any yellow."

"Why not? I told you to."

"Precisely."

"Fine then, we don't need yellow roses. They have a tendency to be diseased anyways," Hermione said, trying in vain to cover up the fact that she was fairly impressed with Draco. "You've put a preserving charm on them, I assume."

"Of course. And I had them put in the supply room." An enlarged broom closet next to the Great Hall was being used as a storage place for all the dance decorations. "I think we need a bigger room though. It's already very crowded."

"Say what?"

"Crowded, Granger. I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you had hearing problems."

"I heard you perfectly. Isn't the room big enough?"

"You really _are_ stupid. I tell you the room is crowded when we only have roses and crepe paper and you ask if it's big enough?"

"I guess it's not then. However, you are a wizard, are you not? Why not simply, I don't know, _enlarge_ the room?" Hermione smirked. "Now, if you excuse me, you need to leave. We were _busy_ before you came bursting in,"

"Fine. We're talking after dinner though. I've had a few ideas and since you're so damn controlling I figured I should run them by you. I have no death wish."

"Good. Leave." Hermione ordered. Once Draco had left the room, Ginny squealed happily.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"He's perfect for you! He lets you boss him around!"

"Hardly. And even if he did, everyone lets me boss them around. With the exception of you of course." Hermione added hastily at Ginny's glare.

"But- but-"

"No buts. I'm bossy. Malfoy only listens to me because if he doesn't I end up taking up too much of his time. It's easier on him if he listens to me."

"I suppose so. Fine, you win."

Hermione grinned. "Look, I'm going to go find Harry and Ron. Do you know where they are?"

"After you left to change they went to visit Lupin. I came to visit you."

"All right, I'll go down to the Defense classroom then. See you later." Hermione set off on her way.

As she was walking down the Charms corridor she was hit by a small black object. The surprisingly strong force of the impact caused Hermione and the black blur to fall to the ground. Now that the blur had be forced to a stop, Hermione saw that it was a little 1st year girl with short, spiky black hair and high cheekbones. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were wide with fright.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"There's a b-boggart in that classroom and- and it…" She trailed off, looking behind her nervously.

"Come now, it's alright." Hermione took the girl's hands in hers and wiped the tears from her face.

The girl was just calming down when a small yellowish-white guinea pig scampered out of one of the classrooms. She gave a frightened shriek and practically jumped into Hermione's arms. Bursting into a fresh wave of tears, the girl clung to Hermione in fright.

Since the first year's head was buried in Hermione's shoulder the boggart chose to focus its attention on the older girl. The little rodent shifted fluidly into a towering, dark-cloaked figure, pointing its want menacingly at Hermione. "Obliviate!" the figure said quietly, its voice somehow still traveling down the hall so that the sound reached the ears of a certain silver-haired boy who was just turning the corner.

"No…" Draco heard Hermione breathe as a jet of bright light shot towards her. She was crushing the little black-haired girl to her chest and her chocolate eyes were wide with horror.

"Stupefy," Draco muttered, almost without thinking, pointing his wand at the dark figure. Nothing happened. For a moment Draco was confused, until the figure turned towards him and, upon doing so, began to shift into a taller, snake-faced figure. Without even a second of hesitation Draco flicked his wand and muttered "Ridiculus."

With a crack the boggart (in the shape of an all-too-familiar snake-like creature) was wearing a lemon-yellow cocktail dress and a bright red clown nose. Draco snorted and Hermione, who had looked up at the crack, smiled weakly, but it was the little first year girl that saved them. Her clear, innocent laughter rang through the halls, sending the boggart running (drifting very quickly, more like) into the classroom from whence it came.

Hermione stared after it for a moment before turning to the girl and taking her hands. "You alright now?" she asked softly.

The girl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Lyric. But everyone calls me Tom," the girl mumbled.

"Well then Tom, why don't you go to dinner? It's almost time now, isn't it?" Hermione gave the spiky-haired girl a small shove. Tom took off running down the corridor. When she had turned the corner Hermione turned to Draco, who's book bag had torn, ruining his quick getaway. "Why-" she started.

"I don't know so don't ask," Draco said hurriedly, glaring up at her from his kneeling position on the floor.

"I didn't need your help you know. I could have handled everything perfectly well on my own."

"Oh yes. Because you're just terrific in these sort of circumstances. What would you have done, ran like you did when you-?"

"Possibly," Hermione cut in quickly. "I was scared. That's what people do when they're scared, they run. It's not my fault that, when faced with a dificult situation like that,-" She stopped suddenly. "You know!"

"Possibly."

Hermione glared and stalked away, but there was an amused sparkle in her eye as she did so.

-End Chapter 7-

A/N- Longest chapter yet! 11 pages in Word! How do you like? Tell me if you don't understand the end. I can explain it. Power is by Marvin Pontiac (who is majorly cool, by the way), and most definetly not by me. It's a cool song. It almost rivals She Don't Use Jelly. Almost.

THANKS-

blackhorse darkrider- Mmm, I know Hermione is like me. I'm trying to fix that… And yes, I made that up all by myself. I'm quite proud of it. Thanks for reviewing! I'll have to count reviews tomorrow, to see for MMU points and such.

greenflamingo- Oi oi!!! Absolutely LOVE the name. Your review made me smile. But I smile at almost anything this late at night so that doesn't count for much.

Egotistical basically means self-centered. Mwaha! French is actually useful! I should have signed up for it. Now I'll have to take it with all the seventh graders next year. I can kind of play the harmonica, well I can play Amazing Grace, but that's all. I never said Hermione's favorite color was green, I said she liked it. Her favorite color is blue. I'm not so corny as to make it red or green. Hermione isn't bitchy! She's got… spunk! Yes. Spunk… Many cheers for you for writing your longest review. I enjoyed it very much.

Everyone- REVIEW!!!!! I wrote my longest chapter ever! I deserve it!


End file.
